eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 54 - Tyrion XII
Tyrion XII ist das vierundfünfzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister trifft sich mit Cersei Lennister zu einem Abendessen, bei dem sie zunächst über die aktuelle Politik und Entwicklungen in Königsmund sprechen. Dann kippt die Stimmung, als die Sprache auf Tommen Baratheon kommt, und Cersei präsentiert Tyrion Alayaya im Glauben, sie sei Tyrions geheime Liebschaft. Tyrion lässt sie in dem Glauben und droht ihr seinerseits, ihr dieses Vorgehen irgendwann heimzuzahlen, wenn sie am wenigsten damit rechnet. In seinen Gemächern trifft er Shae, die von Varys durch einen Geheimgang dorthin gebracht wurde. Synopsis Tyrion berät sich mit Cersei Podrick Payn kleidet Tyrion Lennister an für ein Abendessen mit Cersei Lennister. Er lässt die Halskette der Hand des Königs auf dem Nachttisch liegen, weil er Cersei nicht noch mehr reizen will. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern überreicht Varys ihm eine Schriftrolle aus Winterfell mit der Nachricht, dass Bran und Rickon Stark von Theon Graufreud getötet worden seien. Tyrion erklärt, dass er es Cersei selbst mitteilen werde. Er möchte zu gern ihre Reaktion sehen. Er überreicht Cersei das Schriftstück, lässt sie es lesen und fragt ob sie nun zufrieden sei, denn sie habe ja immer schon den Tod des Jungen gewollt. Sie sagt, sie hätte Bran damals so sehr einschüchtern können, dass er niemals etwas verraten hätte, aber Jaime Lennister habe unbesonnen und impulsiv reagiert wie immer.siehe: I-Bran II. Tyrion betont, wie wichtig es nun ist, Sansa Stark nicht auch noch zu verlieren, denn Catelyn Tully könnte jetzt in ihrer Trauer so weit gehen, Jaime zu töten. Während sie essen, unterhalten sie sich über Politik. Tyrion merkt, dass die Nachricht aus dem Norden ihr den Appetit verdorben hat. Da es immer noch keine Nachricht aus Bitterbrück gibt, glaubt Cersei mittlerweile, dass Petyr Baelish die Seiten gewechselt haben könnte und zu Stannis Baratheon übergelaufen ist. Tyrion entgegnet, dass diese beiden Männer nicht besonders gut miteinander auskommen würden und er das für unwahrscheinlich hält, weil Stannis zu rechtschaffen ist. Cersei berichtet, dass Lady Tanda Schurwerth darum gebeten hat, Königsmund verlassen zu dürfen, um nach Schurwerth zurückzukehren, aber sie sind sich einig, dass das nicht geht. Dann fragt Cersei, warum Tyrion seine Bergstämme fortgeschickt hat, da sie doch Mangel an Soldaten in der Stdt hätten. Tyrion antwortet, dass sie am besten im Königswald eingesetzt seien, da sie Krieger sind aber keine disziplinierten Soldaten. Dann fragt Cersei gereizt nach den Geweihmännern, aber Tyrion verlässt sich auf Varys, der behauptet, alle Verräter gefunden zu haben. Cersei ist der Meinung, dass Tyrion Varys zu sehr vertraue, und dass er jedem nur so viele seiner Geheimnisse zukommen lasse, dass man denkt, man bräuchte ihn. Er habe dasselbe zu Robert Baratheons Zeiten getan und sie habe damals geglaubt, sie hätte keinen treueren Freund als Varys. Er habe ihr auch gesagt, dass Tyrion Sandor Clegane von Joffrey abziehen will. Tyrion ist der Meinung, dass Sandor Truppen führen sollte anstatt Joffrey Baratheon zu beschützen, da dieser in Sicherheit sei. Tyrion sagt, er bräuchte den Bluthund und außerdem Ser Balon Swann, um Ausfälle anzuführen, damit Stannis nicht auf dieser Seite des Schwarzwasser Fuß fassen könne. Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel und Ser Meryn Trant würden als Schutz für den König reichen. Er ist auch der Meinung, dass sich Joffrey auf den Mauern sehen lassen sollte, um seine Männer anzuspornen. Er werde nicht in die Kämpfe eingreifen und gut beschützt werden, und sobald Gefahr bestünde, in den Roten Bergfried zurückgebracht werden. Als Cersei erbost erwidert, dass Joffrey erst dreizehn ist, erinnert Tyrion sie daran, wie Jaime in dem Alter war. Tyrion will als Zeichen seines guten Willen Lord Gil Rosby und Boros Blount wieder freilassen und er erinnert Cersei daran, dass sie einvernehmlich die Stadt für die Schlacht rüsten wollten. Cersei droht Tyrion Cersei meint, Ser Boros könne ihretwegen in Rosby verrecken, und sie beginnt ihrerseits, Drohungen auszusprechen. Sie meint, Varys sei unter anderem so gefährlich, weil er kein richtiger Mann sei. Das Ding zwischen Tyrions Beinen übernehme die Hälfte seines Denkens. Sie überrascht Tryion mit der Behauptung, dass sie seine "kleine Hure" gefunden habe. Als er einen Scherz macht, sagt sie ihm, dass sie um ihres Vaters Willen froh sei, dass er diese immerhin noch nicht geheiratet hätte Eine Anspielung auf Tysha.. Sie sei krank von seinen Spielchen und wirft ihm vor, Joffrey töten zu wollen, damit er Tommen Baratheon benutzen könne, um selbst zu regieren. Sie sagt, obwohl sie ab und zu daran denke, könne sie Tyrion nicht einfach umbringen lassen, da Jaime ihr das nicht verzeihen würde. Stattdessen werde sie seine Hure als Geisel behalten. Als Tyrion behauptet, dass Cersei ihr vielleicht schon etwas angetan haben könnte, lässt Cersei Osney und Osfryd Schwarzkessel das Mädchen hineinbringen. Tyrion ist erleichtert: Cersei ist auf sein Täuschungsmanöver hereingefallen und hat Alayaya gefangen genommen und nicht Shae. Das Mädchen ist fürchterlich zugerichtet worden. Cersei sagt, ein Lennister begleiche immer seine Schulden und Tyrion habe gegen sie intrigiert, seit er in Königsmund angekommen sei. Er habe Myrcella Baratheon verkauft und Tommen entführt. Tyrion spielt den Betroffenen, und Cersei sagt, dass das Mädchen mit Tommen eingetauscht wird nach der Schlacht, solange Joffrey und Tommen nichts geschieht. Tyrion droht, Tommen dasselbe anzutun, was sein Mädchen erfahren müsse, und das beinhalte auch Prügel und Vergewaltigung. Cersei versucht, ihn zu schlagen, aber Tyrion greift ihren Arm, verdreht ihn und zwingt sie so zu Boden. Er befiehlt, dem Mädchen die Fesseln abzunehmen, und als er sich zu ihr beugt, spielt sie das Spiel mit und sagt, dass sie wüsste, dass Tyrion sie befreien werde. Tyrion wendet sich als Cersei und eröffnet ihr, dass sie den Friedenszustand zwischen ihnen beiden beendet habe und dass er sie für diese Sache bezahlen lassen werde, dass einmal ein Tag kommen wird, an dem sie sich sicher und glücklich fühlen wird und dass er diese Freude in ihrem Mund in Asche verwandeln wird. Er verlässt sie und kehrt in seine Kammer zurück, wo überraschenderweise Shae auf ihn wartet. Sie trägt nichts bis auf die Kette der Hand des Königs. Sie erzählt, dass Lollys Schurwerth nur noch essen und schlafen würde und außerdem schwanger sei. Varys hat sie durch einen Geheimgang dorthin gebracht. Ihre Augen sind verbunden, aber sie kann ein Stück des Gangs beschreiben, wo sie ein Drachenmosaik auf dem Boden sehen konnte. Tyrion sucht nach der Geheimtür in diesen Gang, kann ihn aber nicht finden. Shae versucht, ihn zu verführen, aber mit ihm ist an diesem Abend nichts anzufangen. Er nimmt sie in den Arm und sagt, sie solle schlafen, dann bleibt er neben ihr wach liegen und denkt, dass er ein Narr gewesen ist, genau wie Cersei gesagt hat. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 26